Point Man
The Point Man (real name unknown) is a member of the U.S. Army's First Encounter Assault Recon special forces detachment, and is the main protagonist of the F.E.A.R. series. He has served in the US army since he was 18 years old as a test subject for Armacham Technology Corporation, and more specifically, Genevieve Aristide. Before he was transferred to First Encounter Assault Recon, he had served in many conflicts as a special forces operative. The Point Man was born sometime in late 1994 or early 1995. During the Point Man's stay with the First Encounter Assault Recon (F.E.A.R.) team, he was only referred to as the "Point Man". In his first mission, the Point Man strictly followed orders that resulted in him killing his biological brother with a shot in the head. Point Man also set off an explosion to destroy Alma, but that killed thousands of others, including some of his own squadmates. After the events of F.E.A.R., the Point Man finds himself captured by Armacham and imprisoned in a heavily guarded jail far from Fairport. With the soldiers having no luck in interrogating him, Paxton Fettel interrupts and murders the soldiers to help his brother to break free. Battle vs Tracer (by Elgb333) The dripping sound of a leaking pipe can be heard echoing throughout an abandoned jail building. This faint noise was the only sound emanating inside the creepy and darkened compound, but this was just what the Overwatch hero, Tracer, wanted as she silently zipped through each door of the establishment. She's been tasked by her allies on this top secret mission, to retrieve the only person left incarcerated in this dump. Not minding the haunting atmosphere, she still kept calm and silent so sh won't be tipping anybody also lurking in the building. "Have you found the person yet, Tracer?" Winston said through her earpiece. "Not yet luv," Tracer softly replied. "But we'll find him soon enough." "Sorry I had to put you into this my dear. I ended up ruining your date with your girlfriend in the process." "It's okay mate, she woulda understand. Besides I got this. Poor bastard though. They locked him up here, threw away the key and forgot about him." "Exactly. This prisoner is said to have been suffering from a variety of mental disroders. He is alleged to have killed hundreds of people when he ran amok, so it is utmost priority to get this guy transferred to a more secured location. I am sorry that you were tasked with kind of mission. This is the type of shady operations that Blackwatch used to do." "Again stop with the sorries, Winston. I'l be fine just gimme a minute". Not sooner as she said it, she busted right inside one of the rooms and found what she was looking for. What greeted her was a very cold and damp apartment room with no windows but had broken ventilations. And right in the center of it was a man in chains, on his knees and with his head facing the floor. "Winston... I think I found him...," Tracer said as she knelt down, broke the locks of his chains and was ready to pull him out of there. But then, unknown to her, the place suddenly froze in time. The man, whose name was the Point Man, looked at the frozen Tracer with distrust before he painfully stood up. A floating ghost covered in red aura also appeared out of nowhere; it was his brother Paxton Fettel. "Look at her," Fettel whispered to his ear. "Another one of those corporation lackeys ready to transfer us to another cell." The Point Man said nothing, ignoring Fettel, before he reverted the place back to its original perception of time. Tracer looked as if she just woke up from sleeping, and she jumped in surprise when she saw the man standing in front of her, completely freed from his chains, and looking right at her. The nervous Tracer slowly said to the man, "Okay mate. It's good that you're finally awake. Now just relaxe for I'm here to get you out. All you need to do is to come with me..." "Careful brother," Fettel said to the unmoving and emotionless Point Man. "And really? I was expecting more politeness from these British types. Look at her, ready to shackle us again, put us in another operating room and experiment on us!." Tracer, who was having trouble thinking what to do, contacted Winston first and asked, "Winston. We are on Red Alert. The subject is apparently awake and free and he is standing right in front of me. What should I do?" "Damn this isn't good," Winston replied in dread. "He is too dangerous if conscious. If he isn't cooperating I suggest you knock him out with something." Tracer then looked back at the eyes of the deadpan Point Man. Putting her hand on her holster, she slowly puts her other hand towards him and said, "Listen. I'm not here to hurt you mate. I'm here to get you out. You wanna see sunshine again do ya? You wanna get out of this filthy place?" But before the Point Man can reply, Tracer drew her pistol and was about to pistol whip him in the head. Point Man on the other hand quickly dodged her swipe, and kicked her in the stomach so hard that she flew right through the wall and into the lobby. "I told you she is not to be trusted," Fettel said. "Quick, I saw some weapons in the other room. Those might be helpful..." Knocked back to the other side, Tracer sat up shaking her head and removing the debris off of her. She looked back to the room that she was seconds ago, which was now empty with the Point Man not in sight. Tracer looked around, trying to find where the Point Man could have went, before picking herself up and grabbing her guns. "Bloody hell Lena," she said to herself. A wall suddenly exploded and dust flew everywhere. And from that explosion the Point Man came out, now garbed in mask, armor and weapons. Upon seeing him, Tracer did not waste anytime letting her pulse pistols fly, and as the bullets bounced off harmlessly from the Point Man's armor, the latter let out a few shots from his pistols too. Both Tracer and the Point Man continued showering the whole floor with bullets. Using her speed, Leena dashed towards the back of the Point Man. With the poor guy caught completely unaware, Tracer proceeded to shoot him right in the head. Reeling from the force of the pulse pistol, the Point Man tried to turn around and return fire. But Tracer mysteriously disappeared from her last location, before appearing again from the back and firing a burst to the Point Man's legs, making him fall down. Tracer continued zapping around the Point Man as the guy just sat there hopelessly trying to aim at her. With quick-thinking, the Point Man used his Slow-Mo ability to increase his reflexes, just enough for him to get a shot at her right shoulder. Tracer fell down and tried desperately to run away again, but the Point Man slowed down time again and shot her right in the knee, making her fall down again this time for good. Tracer, clutching her wounded leg in pain, desperately crawled inside one of the rooms for cover as the Point Man slowly limped to her location. Tracer tried to use her blink again but her accelerator was malfunctioning. "Come on, come on, come on! Please not right now!" Luckily, the chronal accelerator restarted and she yelled with a relieved "YES!!!" as she quickly tried to get away from this battle. But as she was finally getting out of the room and straight to the exit of this building, the only path out, the door, had a sticky grenade laid out courtesy of the Point Man. Once Tracer stepped on the thing, the Point Man clicked the detonator and the bomb blasted her to pieces. The blast shredded both of her legs, took out an arm, and ripped open her abdomen. For some divine intervention, Tracer was still alive together with the accelerator but only barely as she was in pain and bleeding to death. With the girl finally neutralized, the Point Man came to her with his pistol. "Do it, KILL THAT BITCH!" Fettel yelled at the Point Man. But before the Point Man can do anything, Tracer quickly used her recall ability to send her back to her original physical state which healed all of her wounds and any damages done to her body. "Whew!" she said. "I though I was gonna be a goner." The Point Man’s face on the other hand, was filled with shock and disbelief when he saw his enemy healed so quickly like it was magic. Tracer just twirled her pistols around and warned him, "Now get ready mate! For the cavalry is here!" She then blinked multiple times towards the Point Man, with each blink taking her to where the Point Man wasn't looking. She continuously shot him in every vital organ or body part that he wasn't looking or expecting.. One blink strike hit him in the neck, another went straight to the right eye, one in the skull and another in the chest, before Tracer blinked one more time to his front and emptied her pistols right onto his face and body. She followed up by grabbing her pulse bomb, putting it on the Point Man’s battered chest and blinking away. The explosion was so huge that almost a quarter of the shabby building disappeared due to the blasr. Nothing seemed to be left of the Point Man besides alot of dust, debris and some blood and body parts splattered everywhere. Thinking that she has won, she puts her pistols back to her holsters and was ready to walk away in victory. Then to the surprise of Tracer, the debris shifted away and the Point Man dug himself out. He was still alive but with almost all his armor and skin shredded away. "No bloody way!" Tracer said in utter disbelief. And as she tried to blink towards the Point Man again with her pistols to finish him off once and for all, the latter slowed their perception of time again. Tracer was about to shoot her pistols when the Point Man quickly grabbed his knife and plunged it onto her abdomen. When the time reverted back to its natural flow, Tracer looked at her bleeding midsection in surprise, before falling down unconscious. Fettel once again appeared out of nowhere and rejoiced, floating around the air and zapping red electric bolts everywhere. "Now brother! Finish her! Finish this bitch so we can go back to her!" But the Point Man has had enough of him and he shot Fettel in the face. The specter of Fettel cried in betrayal as he evaporated into a red mist and disappeared. The Point Man approached the bleeding Tracer and puts some bandages on her bleeding wound. He then picked her up on his arms and carried her away, hopefully to any nearby hospital where she can be treated. Expert’s Opinion Experts believed that the Point Man easily won the fight due to a combination of better weapons and powers. His ability to slow down his time was the perfect foil for Tracer’s fast moving blink strikes. Also, Point Man had better armor while Tracer’s suit which is comprised of her chronal accelerator proved to be a weakness that can be exploited by the smarter Point Man. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors